You are You
by zeues0817
Summary: It was right after Gareki heard Yogi's past from Hirato. Of how, Yogi was actually the lone survivor of an annihilated kingdom and how he, being the 1st prince got infected by Varuga blood. Concerned, Gareki unknowingly visited Yogi's room one night and stuff happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic contains spoilers. Also, a bit of yaoi.

Rating: M / or just smut

Pair: Yogi x Gareki

"Are you surprised?" Hirato asked. "That's quite alright. As you can see Gareki-kun, Yogi's doing just fine." He added.

Remembering Hirato's words as he walks down the empty passage of the 2nd ship, Gareki thought to himself, 'How can he be fine? His entire family was murdered. His kingdom got annihilated. And he lost his memory.' Gareki sighs and stops. He just noticed that he is now in front of Yogi's room.

Gareki stood still for about a minute or two as he wonders whether to go in or not. By the time he raised his hand to reach out for the door knob, the door opens.

"Ga-Gareki-kun? What's wrong?" Yogi asked at the sight of Gareki in front of his room.

Gareki lied and said, "No. I was just thinking if Nai is in there."

"Nai-chan? Ah. He left with Tsukumo-chan. They said that they will practice sewing more stuffed animals." Yogi answered.

"Ah. I see." Gareki simply nodded.

Puzzled, Yogi asked, "Is there something wrong? Do you wanna come in and talk about it, Gareki-kun?"

Gareki sighed. He did not reply to Yogi's question but he did accept the invitation. He went inside Yogi's room and sat at the corner of the bed with his legs crossed. Yogi was confused. Is Gareki in a bad mood again? What did he do this time? Is what all Yogi can think off. As he approaches Gareki with his hands trembling behind his back, Gareki spoke, "Ne… Yogi…"

"Ye-Yes!" Startled, Yogi stuttered. "Wh-what is it Gareki-kun?"

Gareki paused. He looked at Yogi's eyes and stared at them not for too long and answered, "No… Never mind. It was nothing." Gareki stood up and headed out of the room when Yogi grabbed his arms and tugged him lightly making him stop.

"Wh-what is it Gareki-kun? This is weird. You're making me worry. Won't you tell me?" Yogi worriedly asked.

Gareki turned his head around and glared at Yogi unintentionally. Yogi immediately let's go of Gareki's arm and apologize as he silently mops and pouts. Realizing this, Gareki sighed and adjusted his posture as he tried to reach out for Yogi's blonde hair and gave him a pat on the head and said, "Sorry. It's nothing."

Yogi was surprised. It was the first time Gareki has been gentle to him. Gareki closes his eyes, he thought, 'How can I possibly ask him? Geez. I guess I poked my nose somewhere it doesn't belong, huh?' and he heaved a sigh. By the time he opens his eyes, a shadow loomed over him and tugged him forcefully to the wall.

*THUD!

"Wha-what's goi-" He coughed and by the time his eyes finally adjusted to the blurry vision in front of him, he saw silvery strands of hair brush his face. Surprised, he tried to mutter Yogi's name but was only cut short when he met a pair of lips touch his. He immediately pushed Yogi's body away from him as he wipes his lips and cursed, "Damn it! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Hehehe… Gareki-kun's lips are soft and sweet." Yogi said as he licks his lips.

Gareki growled at Yogi when he finally realized that Yogi's blonde locks turned silver, he gasped. It was the other Yogi that he met on that snow stormy night. Gareki scans Yogi's face looking for the patch on his left cheek, it's gone. 'Wait!' he thought, '…was there a patch on his face when I came in his room? Wait! Wait! Think….' and so Gareki tries to recall the scenes from when he entered Yogi's room. Thinking hard and trying to remember if there was indeed a patch on his left cheek, he gasped, '..No… There was none. Yogi does not have the patch on his face. Damn! I was tricked.' Annoyed, Gareki scowled at the silver haired Yogi and clicked his tongue, he then asked, "Where's Yogi?"

"Eeh? What are you saying Gareki-kun? I'm Yogi!" Yogi answers in his usual playful tone.

This irked Gareki, he raised his voice and said, "I meant the other Yogi. Where is he?"

"Ah.. He's asleep. It's quite easy for me to take over if he's sleeping." Yogi answers back.

"How? Why are you even…..? Why don't you have the patch that the Stupid Doctor placed on you?" Gareki yelled.

Yogi tilted his head and pointed his index finger in his chin and said, "Mmmnn…"

"Answer me!" Gareki yelled as he forms a fist.

"Maa.. Maa.. Please don't yell Gareki-kun." Yogi said as he slowly closes the distance with Gareki. He smirked and added, "Ofcourse, the effects of the patch worn off so I had it remove."

Looking up at the silver haired Yogi, sweat drops in his right cheek. He then thought, 'What? The effect has worn off? But.. Didn't that stupid Doctor just placed it around 3 hours ago? I knew it! That quack doctor created a dumb product. Tch!' As Gareki curses Doctor Akari in the back of his mind, he noticed Yogi's silhouette closing in on him, looming over his body, trying to plant another kiss on him when he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Eh? What are you doing, Gareki-kun?" Yogi asks as he tries to reach out at Gareki's arm, tyring to pull him up and said, "Let's play."

Gareki slaps away his hand. "Tch! Stop messing around." Gareki clicks his tongue and growls at Yogi, "Get away from me!"

"Let's play." Yogi said once more, ignoring Gareki's protest. Yogi forcefully grabbed Gareki's wrists and pinned him down to bed.

Another *THUD sound… Gareki opens his eyes to see Yogi on top of him as his wrists were pinned above his head, he yelled, "Teme! Yogi! Let go of me!"

"Nee…Nee… Gareki-kun, let's play." Yogi repeater and smiled happily like a kid.

Gareki squirms and tries to break loose of Yogi's grasps, however, given the fact that Yogi is extremely stronger than what he looks like… relatively stronger than he is… he could not break free. Gareki sighs. He opens his eyes and stares angrily at Yogi who tilted his head wondering why the dark haired teen is glaring at him.

From an intense glare, Gareki's expression became confused… sad… he briefly parted his lips and asked, "Say…who is the real you?"

"What are you talking about, Gareki-kun? I am me." The silver haired Yogi answered with a smile on his face. Gareki looked at Yogi's eyes intensely, demanding for a proper answer. Yogi stopped smiling. His face looks dreadfully serious, seeing Gareki's intense gaze at him, he said, "Why does it seem like you don't wanna accept the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Gareki asks.

"I answered you question, didn't I?" there was a pause, he then continued, "I am me." Yogi stared at Gareki's eyes as Gareki stares back at his, he added, "I am that Yogi and Yogi is me. Is it so hard to accept that the Yogi you know has two personalities?"

Gareki gulped, he asked, "But why? Why do you have to…." and even before he can continue, Yogi already said, "…to have a dual personality? Gareki-kun, why do you wish to know? Didn't that four-eyes already mentioned my history?"

Gareki gasped, remembering Hirato's story of Yogi's past. He does not know what to answer. Why? Why does he need to know? Is what Gareki is also thinking. There was just silence, Yogi still sitting atop of him and his wrists still pinned down atop his head. Whilst lost in thought, Gareki felt Yogi's cold hand slipped in his shirt, he yelled, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

Ignoring Gareki's, Yogi smirked, "We're gonna play a game, Gareki-kun."

"Wha- Oi! Stop it!" Gareki whimpers as he struggles to break free, but still to no avail. He felt Yogi's hand caress his torso and his lips kissing his neck. This made Gareki shudder. He yelled, "I-diot! S-stop it!"

Yogi lifted Gareki's shirt up switching from his neck to his chest as he left traces of his saliva on the teen's upper body. Gareki continued to wriggle beneath Yogi's touch. 'How could an idiot like him know how to do this?' he thought. As Gareki tries to suppress his moans, he felt Yogi's hand grabbed his member through his pants. His eyes shot open and said, "Seriously! Stop it! Yo-" and before he can finish, he heard, his pants being unzipped and his member sprang free from its tight constraints. He felt Yogi's warm cavern enveloped his half erect member. He was already hard. 'How? When? Shit!' Gareki curses at the back of his mind. Gareki bits his lips, holding back his moan as Yogi started to bob his head in a swift up and down motion. With a pop sound, he stop, he sucked and licked the tip, circling his tongue, teasing the teen's shaft.

Gareki arched his back, unknowingly pushing his hips forward, thrusting his member deep inside Yogi's throat as he came. There was a bit of a pause, Gareki opens his eyes and with his blushing face, he looks at Yogi. What he saw was not the same Yogi that just serviced him, this time, the silver hair turned back to that of a blonde and that arrogant face turned back to that of an ignorant child. Looking at the blonde haired Yogi, confused and surprised, he felt his hands finally free until he heard the blonde spoke, "A-re? Ga-Gareki-kun? Wha-what just happened?" He felt something drip from his lips, he wiped it with his hands and curiously stared at it, "Wha- what is this?"

Blushing, Gareki angrily smacked Yogi at the head. The blonde scratch his head, confused, he turned his eye to the teen. He saw a half naked Gareki, covered in sweat and cum on his stomach. He clasped his hands on his mouth, blushing only to meet Gareki's eyes. He saw the black haired teen's blushing face. Confused, he asks, "Ga-Gareki-kun? Wha-what's going on? Di-did I? Ummm…" There was a brief pause, Yogi's face turned beet red. He kneeled in front of Gareki and apologized, "I'm sorry. Really. Gareki-kun? I have no idea what happned? I? Am I drunk? I don't know? I have no excuse. I'm really so-" and he was cutoff only to meet a wet pair of lips touch his.

Yogi's eyes shot open, he cannot believe that Gareki is kissing him. He felt Gareki's tongue invaded his cavern and he let out a soft moan. When Gareki pulled away, he quickly avoided Yogi's gaze and looked away. He softly uttered, "Idiot."

Yogi was confused, he tilted his head and caught a glimpse of Gareki's blushing face and yelled, "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

A faint smile curled Gareki's lips as he thought to himself, "I guess you are you, no matter which one you are."

End

A/n: Okay done. It's not hardcore. It's just a bit. I mean they didn't go all the way. AHAHA….. But seriously, I just don't want to prolong it. I do hope that you guys got the message of my fic. Sigh. I'll end it here.


End file.
